Tonight's Haven
by Deathbender's Vamwolf
Summary: Looking into his dark red eyes, Harry knew that Death was awaiting them today. He take a deep breath, turning to look into his love's eyes, under the surface was a face that he has seen too many times before on someone so young, Fear. He look into those red eyes again, vowing that Death will have to wait a little more for them.
1. Changes

_**Tonight's Haven: Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover**_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and Twilight are owned by J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing, I am glad that I get to play in their sandbox._

Summary: Looking into his dark red eyes, Harry know that Death was awaiting them today. He take a deep breath. He turned to look into his love's eyes, under the surface was a face that he has seen too many times before on someone so young. He look into his eyes again, stating Death will have to wait a little for them, for he is in a Haven Tonight.

_**Author's info:**__ Hello Ladies and Gents. This is my response to a challenge by Challenge King. Link to the challenge is on my profile. I will not take people stating 'that this or that never happened in the books or movies.' __**THIS IS A FANFICTION. **__Also if you don't like same-sex couple then you are wasting your time here because some people out there in the world might like it. There are some pictures of things that I mention in the story. Such as cars and houses. I will put the meaning of every spell at the end of the chapter._

_Challenge info:_

1. Harry must be turned by a nomadic vampire after the final battle with Voldemort while he is wandering around by himself. –Accepted (But with a twist)

2. Harry decides to leave England after his change is complete to protect the ones he loves from himself and travel around the world for a few years. – Accepted

3. Before he leaves Harry goes to Gringotts and leaves everything to Teddy so no one can touch his money and Teddy can be taken care of. - Accepted

4. Harry's vampire power is his magic or the unforgivable curses. - Accepted

5. Harry also decides to keep all three Deathly Hallows with him in his Mokeskin Pouch so no one else can use them. - Accepted

6. The pairing for the challenge can be Harry/Bella or Harry/Angela. – Rejected

7. The length and rating of the challenge is up to you.

"Normal Speech"

'_Thought'_

_Song lyrics_

[Spells]

{Foreign Languages}

_**The song I used is called a Halo by Beyoncé.**_

Chapter 1: Changes

* * *

The distraction that Luna made allowed Harry to escape. Harry throws his Invisibility Cloak over his head completely covering himself, holding the Elder Wand in his right hand and the edge of the cloak in his left. The pieces of his old wand rest in his right pocket. He had decided to go back to the forest and find the Resurrection Stone , which he threw away when he was about to face Voldemort and his death. Harry wanted to end the constant bloodshed that comes with the Hallows.

Harry heads back towards the doors of the Great Hall just as the Malfoy family came unsurely inside the Great Hall. Harry slipped past them, not noticing he was being followed. The walk to the Entrance Hall was silent. Nothing indicated that this castle used to a place of learning, not a battleground. The Entrance doors that were once guarded by stone soldiers was now filled with eerie silence.

"_Did I cause this?" _he thought, looking at the wreckage that laid on Hogwarts front lawn. He spied the corpse of Colin Creevey laying on the side of the doors. He sighs, trying to block out the memories. He picks up his speed, almost running to escape the painful reminders.

He passes Hagird's hut, remembering the time where he meet the big friendly giant when he picked him up from the hut on the rock, showing him the Wizarding World for the first, to when he carried Harry's 'body' back to the castle, after he was struck by the killing curse in the clearing. He slows his pace when the wreckage disappears for his sight. He arrives in the clearing where he faced death. Harry pulls his cloak off his body and tucks it loosely into his pocket.

"This is where it almost ended before it begin. This is the clearing of Death." He softly speaks aloud.

On the floor in front of him, laid the Resurrection Stone. He picks it up. In one hand, he held the Stone and the Elder Wand and in the other, the Cloak. He takes them and places them into the Mokeskin pouch that Hagrid brought on his birthday.

Silence devoured his words. Before a soft, angry voice, destroyed the silence,

"You knew it was a trap, but you still went to that monster?"

Harry quickly turned around, the muscles in his arms, legs and chest tensing rapidly. The voice belonged to a grayish-blue eyed girl, about his age. Vanilla colored hair fall to her shoulders. A slim, lean body was revealed through her tattered clothes. He didn't notice the magic the oozed off her or the wand that was pointed directly at his chest. What he notice was the emotions behind those beautiful blue eyes. Anger breaks free and fills the eyes of the woman standing in front of him. Under the anger-filled eyes was an even more powerful emotion called love. Love for him and him only.

Harry relaxed his tensed muscles, staring in the blue eyes of his love, Daphne Greengrass.

"I didn't want anymore magical blood to be spilled. The only way to guarantee was that I hand myself over."

Tears quickly filled the gray-blue eyes. The hold she had on her wand loosened as she fights to keep her emotion under control.

Harry sensing the on-coming breakdown, quickly strides over towards her and wraps his arms around. Daphne immediately clung on to him, sobs racking her body.

"When Ha…Hagrid c…arri…ed your b...ody in to…t…he cou..rt..ya..rd, I tho…ug…ht you we…re re…ally dead." Finishing her sentence, her sobs grew in louder at the thought she could have lost him, forever.

"Shh, love. I am still here,"

The sound of his voice and his arms wrapped around her, allowed her to calm down. The months apart had affected both of them. Those lonely nights that could only be filled with the other's presence. She would remember all the times that she has spends with him. His smile. The way he laughed. The way he his eyes lit up when he finds some interesting or amusing. How he runs his hand through his hair every time he is stressed or frustrated. How his arm wraps around her shoulders in private.

He would also remembers their time together. The way her eyebrows rise when he does something stupid. Her voice ringing around his head. Her hair floating on an invisible wind. The way her eyes glows with love only for him. How she would always rolled her eyes at him. He would make sure both Hermione and Ron were asleep and picks up the Marauder's Map, staring at her name almost like he was watching over her.

Whenever he longed for her voice or touch. He would remember the way she would calm him down. A song she would sing for him. Almost as she reads his mind, she dries her tears and starts humming the beat to the song.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo (oh oh)  
I've got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
'Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

In the safety of his arms, she knows that she can relax without fear. She caress his cheek, lovingly. She raises her eyes to his bright ones and smiled. His arms tightened around her. In mere hours, they both experienced things others will never have imagined. One of the most feared Dark Lords in history, has been trying to kill Harry for infancy to adulthood. Battles that left them both mentally scared and physical exhausted.

Little did they know that the battle has not ended by has just begun.

_Unknown POV_

"That bastard of a Dark Lord has cost me, my dinner!" I raged, "Now everybody has retreated to the Magical castle which I can't enter without killing myself."

"Tell me about it," my mate comments.

We quickly moved through the dense forest, hoping to catch some stupid creatures that happened to be wandering in this deadly forest. We slowed to a halt. Inhaling deeply, we catch two mouth-watering scents. Taking off in that direction, we entered a small clearing that reeked of dry blood. We hear two heartbeats beating from the other end of the clearing. We moved behind a tall tree and leaned over to scan the clearing for the humans. We spot a boy sitting on the floor and a girl sitting on his lap.

We smirk at each other and advanced on the sitting couple. We both put on a worried face. The boy is noticed us first. He tighten his arms around the girl.

"Why are you children out here in the dark forest?" I asked them.

_Third POV_

They towered over us. The seed of dread grew rapidly in Harry's stomach. When the male spoke, He knew these two were trouble. The male' voice was musical with a rough edge. His hair is short and looks like the darkest point in an eclipse. His eyes were as dark as the blood that runs in Harry's veins, framed by long lashes.

"What is it to you?" Harry raised from his seated position. He held a hand out for his love, helping her to rise to her feet.

"Teens are not supposed be out here in the cold air. Especially with a war that just ended," he states. His mouth has a kind smile but somehow it looked forced.

"Creatures and Death Eaters linger in this dark forest," the female says with her long dark hair blowing in the slight breeze.

Almost immediately after her words, the moon shines down on them. Harry and Daphne noticed their skin was set on fire with diamonds and crystals.

The creatures of the night. It is said they have blood red eyes- check, pale skin- check, flawless skin- check and in direct sun or moon light creates their bodies sparkle like millions of diamonds- check.

"Vampires," Harry whisper, loud enough for Daphne to hear it.

Both of them raise their wands, but they are too slow. The pair of vampires are upon them before the first part of the spell could be uttered.

Immediately, they target the vein on their neck. The vampires use their fangs to puncture the skin that protects their rushing blood. The venom leaks through the exchange and into their bloodstream. Harry and Daphne could feel themselves falling.

Looking into his dark red eyes, Harry knew that Death was awaiting them today. He takes a deep breath. He turned to look into his love's eyes, under the surface was a face that he has seen too many times before on someone so young, Fear. He looked into those red eyes again, mentally vowing that Death will have to wait a little for them.

Since the vampires are distracted, they never noticed their dinner raise their wands. Together, they casted at their attackers.

[Reducto!] The spell had an immediate effect. The vampires are thrown back several feet. Harry and Daphne aren't done yet.

[Stupefy. Petrificus Totalus.] The first spell puts the victim in an unconscious state. The second spell is used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention. The two spells combine cause the victim to unresponsive and paralyzed.

Harry and Daphne could feel the venom run rapidly through their veins. They fall to the floor, losing control of their limbs. Harry crawls over to Daphne and holds her in his arms. Together, they will take the pain head on.


	2. Where it all started

_**Tonight's Haven: Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover**_

**Disclaimer: **_SEE FIRST CHAPTER!_

_Previously: _

_Together, they will take the pain head on._

Chapter 2: Where it all started

Two days later

After awaking from a world of pain. The first thing Harry noticed is that his eyesight is blurry. He reached up to remove his glasses, intending to wipe the smudges away. As soon as the lenses leave his face, the world becomes clear for the first time in his life. He is able to the eighth color no human, ultraviolet light. He could hear laugh coming for Hogwarts, which miles away! A little whimper catches his attention next. Turning his head to the whimper's direction, he locks his love's eyes with his own.

"Daphne," Harry breaths.

"Harry," is her response.

"What happened?" As soon as those words left his mouth, the memories of two days ago resurface. The pain. Their twin attacks. The two vampires that attacked them, lay a few feet away from them. They get up to check them. Harry raises his wand to unbind the male vampire.

[Finite Incantatem.] The spell cancels any other spells on the vampire. He don't give the vampire time to regain his senses.

[Petrificus Totalus!] Making sure the vampire is bind.

Hearing nothing for Daphne, he looked over at her. She is holding her wand but no spell is coming out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I can't cast any magic," panicked, she replies.

"Maybe, now as a vampire, your magic revolves around some spells only," Harry states.

"How do I prove that theory?"

"On me."

"What!" she exclaims.

"Try any spell on me," he explains.

"Are you crazy?"

"Partly."

"I am not going to use you as a test subject," she refused firmly.

"Who are going to try it on then? Them?" he points to the immobile creatures.

"Yes."

"If I release them, we don't know what they might do." he argues, "Look we don't much time. It's been two days since we left the Great Hall. People are bound to notice that we are gone after a while. So lets just get this done with without any more arguments," he pleads with her to understand

"Fine."

[Accio wand!] Nothing.

[Aguamenti!] Nothing.

'_I hope this doesn't work,' _she takes a deep breath.

[Avada Kedavra!] The infamous green light appeared out of her wand.

"Oh shit," Harry dodges and hits the dirt really hard, sending dirt everywhere.

Rushing over towards him, "Are you okay?" she asks worriedly.

Looking up at her, "Never better."

"Thank God. Your theory was right."

"So your new powers work around the unforgivables. I really don't want to try to the rest of your power," he raises from the ground. He brushed off the dirt that clings to his clothes. He reaches for his wand where he dropped it to dodge the Killing Curse.

"Let's find out what they know that can help us," he walks over to the male and kneels next to his head.

"Such as?"

"How to live? What are vampires' weakness? Who is in charge of making sure the vampire population doesn't go out of control? What not to show to humans? That kind of things."

"Oh."

Harry focus on his magic, thinking of the spell that allows the caster to dig into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim. With an unneeded breath, Harry places his wand on the male's forehead and said, [Legilimens!]

Harry quickly found himself in the mind of a cold-hearted killer. A murder ten times over. This… _thing_ has killed hundreds of men, women and… _children. _Harry put aside this thoughts to deal with the reason he come into the thing's mind. History, food, weakness, physical appearance, eye color, teeth, abilities and their limitations, speed, strength, enchanted senses, sixth sense that detects danger, virtual indestructibility, uncanny flexible, venomous venom, and much more.

No long being able to state the killer's mind, Harry steps back into his own mind. Reviling in the fact that all those thoughts disappear for his immediate focus.

"How long has it been since I went in there?" Harry says, shaking his head to get rid of the dark memories.

"A few minutes." Daphne raising her eyebrow at him, "Why?"

"It felt like hours in there. That… _thing _has done things that are unexplainable," his entire body is shaking. His hair is standing on end. His eyes switched between his signature green eyes and black, lifeless eyes.

Daphne senses his control is slipping. Walking over him, she places her hand on his cheek. He nuzzled her hand, allowing himself to calm down.

"You deal with the dark things later. Now tell me about what you learned." she impenitently said.

"Ok. Take a seat because this is going to a long story," Harry lowered himself on the ground and Daphne did the same," I'll start from the beginning.

No one knows when, how or why vampires came to existence. It remains a mystery. Some say the gods wanted something to rival the human race. Others say vampire are an experiment gone wrong. No one knows for sure. All vampire process perfect physical features, it allows them to lure in their prey, just by looking perfected. Their flawless skin is like marble statues. Yet it's harder than diamond. To humans it's cold and hard. To other vampires, it's warm and soft. Due to the frozen cells in their body, any exposures to sunlight causes the visible skin to sparkle like diamonds.

Eye color plays a big in a vampire's life. Bright crimson eyes state that a vampire is newborn. Rose, red eyes state that a vampire drinks human blood. Honey-gold or liquid topaz state that a vampire drinks animal blood. Those who drinks animal blood are a bit weak then those who drink human blood. Coal, black eyes state that a vampire has no fed in weeks and can attack at any moment.

Vampires have superhuman powers, such as speed and strength. They also have incredibly keen senses and are able to hear for miles and see in total darkness. Newborn vampires are known for having incredible strength as well as brilliant crimson eyes. Both traits are caused by their own blood that still lingers within their tissues, producing the shockingly bright red eyes that fade slowly over the course of a year and incredible speed. Are you with so far?"

She nods, "How the vampire race came to existence is unknown. Flawless skin that rival diamonds in strength. Eye color can decide what you eat. Newborn and regular vampires alike have strength like The Incredible Hulk and are very fast like The Flash."

"Yes. All that and more," Harry said, "Physical appearance are changed as well…"

Harry explained and explained to his love the ways of a vampire. What to do and what not to do. The problem was that they weren't like regular vampires. They still have their original eye color. They are faster than the regular newborn. Their strength is untouchable. Their senses have the range of miles and miles wide. They aren't destroyed by fire or being beheaded. All in all the information Harry obtains for the vampire is useless to them at some points.

_A few hours _

"So you are saying that we are different?" Daphne shakes her head, "Life is never dull with you, Harry."

"Glad I am able to entertain you," Harry comments dryly, "We sure get back to Hogwarts and collected our stuff since we can't stay anymore."

"What are we going to do with them?" she motioned to the two laying on the ground.

"Easily, destroy them," he walks over towards them and raises his wand.

"Just release them. I will take care of the rest."

He nods and says, [Finite Incantatem.] The vampires are released before they could react Daphne takes a hold over them.

"Have a fun trip in hell," she sweetly says.

[Avada Kedavra!] The green light soar the air and hits the female. Before the male reacts to his mate being killed in front of him. He receives the same treatment, Death.

She lower her wand and releases her clenched fist, "Let's go." Not waiting to see if he follows, she takes off. Harry raised his wand and said, [Incendio!] He watched the bodies turn into ash.

He shakes his head and follows after her. A minute later they reach the Entrance Hall. They go their separate ways to their dorms and each reach their dorm guardians.

_A few minutes later_

They meet back at the Entrance Hall, carrying all their belonging. They race towards the Gates of Hogwarts. Daphne reaches for Harry's hand and they disappear.

Moments later, they appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "Wait," Harry says. Daphne turns to him, wondering what he wants. Instant his hair grew and turns lighter and lighter until his usual dark becomes dirty blonde. His trademark messy hair becomes straight and wavy. His eyes go from a forest green to a deep ocean blue. She know that she looks different from what she usually looks like. She looks curiously at Harry.

"Disguise. I am Harry Potter. People are going to notice me here and not at Hogwarts," he explains. He opens the door for her, allowing her to walk into the Cauldron.

"Tom, a pair of butterbeer for us," Harry called out to the bartender as they sat at a booth close to the bar.

"Coming right up, sir" the bartender replies.

"I thought we couldn't eat or drink human," Daphne says confused at his action.

"I know," he says, pulling out a place of parchment out of his bag. He starts to write on the parchment. Daphne wonders what he is write, stays quiet knowing he will show in time. Harry finishes just as Tom places their drinks in front of them. Daphne reaches into her pocket and pulls out three Galleon. She places them into the bartender's hand.

"Thank you," she says to the tender.

"Any time, My Lady," the bartender bows before walking away.

Harry waits until Tom is out of earshot before placing the parchment in front of Daphne, "What do you think?"

She looks down and read what the paper says:

_This is the last will and testament of the deceased Harry Potter._

_I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black, declared to be sound, mind and body, I declare this to be my last will and testament, voiding all pervious filled ones. In the event of my death, I hereby declare all my worldly possessions are passed down to my godson, Teddy Remus Lupin. _

_Teddy, I ask that you honor the Potter-Black family legacy and commit yourself to the Wizarding World's improvement. Its citizens and their homes. Please be strong, you are young but destined for great things. Make the most of your opportunities, use them to give back to a world that has given us so much. To change the lives of millions of people. Don't be frivolous with this wealth. Please don't waste it all on fast broomsticks, outrageous clothes or the pursuit of a destructive lifestyle. Invest in the Wizarding World, treat its people like family. Watch over them, and use this money to safeguard them from forces beyond their control. My deepest regret is that I will not see you grow into the good man, I know you will become. _

_You have your Trust Fund that will refill every six months with a total of 10,000 galleons. You shall gain access to the Family vaults at the age of fifteen. You will be able to take your Lordship at the age of sixteen. Your grandmother shall sit for you on the Wizengamot until you are the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble of Potter and Black._

_And finally, my godson I asked that you never abandon this world to faith. I have lived through dark days and no doubt there are more to come. But it is the good and great men that stand up for the Magical World, when others turn and run. In death, I will love you forever. _

_Your godfather,_

_Harry J. Potter _

"It's good," she passes the paper back and picks up her drink. She tastes it and it tastes different, "This tastes like blood,"

"I switched the two liquids. So everyone here believes that we are butterbeer. While in reality, we are drinking blood," he says smugly.

"So the vampire venom actually upgraded your brain from two brain cells to a reasonable level," she said before drinking more blood.

"Hey, why are you comparing me to Ron Weasley state of mind," Harry gasps dramatically, horrified at the fact she called him _that_ dumb.

She laughs, "Please allow the dramatics be held by someone who _can _do it,"

They look at each other and burst into laughter. The other people in the bar looked to see what the problem is before they return to what they were with smiles when they see two teenagers laughing without a care for the world.

Harry and Daphne tried calm down. Holding their sides in vain to stay silent. Forcing himself to shut up, "Ok. Let's go to Gringotts,"

They thanked Tom on their way out. Harry tapped the corrected bricks to open up the doorway that covers Diagon Alley. Kids race around the Alley while adults walked at a slower pace. Shops have customers of shapes and sizes. The bank stood high and proud over the rest of the shops. They make a beeline over to the bank.

Harry makes eye contact with one of the guards. The guard's eyes widen for a second before they narrowed in suspicion. Harry realized that the goblin see through his disguise. Harry steps closer to Daphne and whisper, "They who I am."

She rolls her eyes, knowing Harry won't let anything happen to her. They walked through the doors without an issue. That changed as soon as they stepped foot into the lobby. Guards come from high and low trying to capture them. They both know that they could escape the goblins within seconds, but they allowed the goblins to think they capture them.

The guards man-handled the two into a room. By the looks, it's a courtroom. Many goblins sat in gallery. Three goblins sit in the middle of the raised platform. An empty area stand in front of the three goblins.

"Great, I am a criminal once again," Harry sighed dramatically.

She rolls her eyes again," I thought I told you to do something that you can."

"I can act," Harry exclaims.

"Sure," sarcasm drips off her voice.

"You are soooo mean," he pouts.

"You are a child," she says.

The guards have heard enough of their small talk, push them into the center of the courtroom. The gathered goblins sneered at the humans.

"Harry James Potter, you broke into a vault in Gringotts and stole something from it. Correct?"

"No, that not correct," Harry replies.

A number of cries of outrage and anger ran through the air. The goblins stood in anger at the mere thought that this human is questioning their ways.

"Explain yourself," the Head Goblin demanded.

"The only thing I am going to say is that I am Lord Potter-Black. I dissolve the marriage between Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange," Harry coldly said.

The room's temperature dropped many degrees. The goblins could see their breaths in the air. They sensed the change in the young man who stands into front of them. The court quickly ruled Harry innocent of charges.

"Is it possible for me to do what I come here to do?" Harry asks.

"Yes sir. Come right this way. My name is Tork. I am the acting Manager of the Potter Family vaults," Tork lead them down a narrow hallway and they stopped in front of a door that held the Potter crest on it.

After they sat down," I get want to withdraw a couple of thousands galleons and my will," Harry hands over his will.

Tork fears that any false move will go his life forfeited, "How much?"

"11598 galleons but I want 6846 are in American dollars and the rest of the 4752 are in British pounds," Harry says.

"Right away, sir," Tork rushed to do what Harry asked. A few minutes later he returned with two bags. He handed them to Harry, "The one on the right has the pounds and the other has the dollars."

"Thank you," Harry holds a hand out for Daphne. They exit Gringotts and disappear to the London Heathrow Airport. They walk to the nearest agent and ask for two one way tickets to New York. The agent the next available flight is due to take off in an hour and will make a stop at the Düsseldorf International Airport in Germany. Then they will switch planes on the Air Berlin and they will land at the JFK Airport in New York City after 13 hours and 10 minutes of boarding the British Airways. They agreed and purchased their tickets. Soon enough the flight was due to leave. They board the plane and take their seats. Looking outside, they realize this is the last time they might see the British Isles again.

* * *

Author's note:

Most of the will is from the game trailer, "Father to Son" It's the new Arkham game. It's called Arkham Knight, if anyone is curious.

I went and corrected most of the grammar mistakes for this chapter. Point any that I might have missed.


	3. Alone with the pain

_**Tonight's Haven: Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover**_

**Disclaimer: **_SEE FIRST CHAPTER!_

_Thoughts_

'_**Mental speaking'**_

_Previously:_

_Looking outside, they realize this is the last time they might see the British Isles again._

Author's note: I feel like a bad person so I made this chapter long to make up for not update for almost a month. I want to thank my Beta, EmmaM21 for editing the story for me and being patient with me. Isabella's outfit is on my profile, if anyone is curious. **Please be warned there are some very sad thoughts so if this isn't your cup of tea then please don't read it.**

If you listen to songs when you are reading, then listen to **'Talking to the moon' by Bruno Mars. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Alone with the pain

_Alice's POV_

I sigh. I start to count the little dots on the ceiling for the umpteenth time as I thought back to the times when life had a meaning.

_Times that having me around was fun. Times were people use to think I could feel no negative emotions but those times are decades ago._

_I can see the future base on other's decisions yet I see myself nowhere. Questions I ask myself for years, I see no answers. _

_No matter what my family does, they can't help me. I yearn for a love that no one but a special someone can give. A person who will always say they love me. A person who understands me for the start. _

_According to Greek Mythology: the first begins were created with four arms, legs and eyes and two noses and mouths. Afraid of their power, Zeus spilt them in half, leaving them to find the other half of themselves, these people are called our SOULMATES._

_A soul mate. Those two words cause a spark of hope to enter my heart but as soon as it view the damage that rules my heart, it ends to exist. Leaving me worst then when it enter my heart. _

_I have the love of my family and more, yet I have never felt so alone before. I am completely hopeless. It's like I am living in hell and there is no one who can save me. I look for an escape but I know that there is no way out._

I shake my head for these thoughts to go away, but I know that it's only a matter of time before they reappear and drag me under once more.

I hear footsteps climb the stairs and move to enter my room. Judging by the slight hospital smell that lingers on his skin, it is Carlisle.

* * *

_Carlisle's POV_

I rise from my seat at the dinner table and head towards the stairs. Climbing them, I reach Alice's room. Reaching for the doorknob, I open it and see the sight that I have seen for the past three decades. The same blank face that claims her face. The slight tense in her body. The non-exist spark that use to grace her eyes.

Under her eyes are the very visible bruises that shows the level of the vampire's thirst. Her usual liquid gold eyes are a darken gold. The clear signs of a vampire who hasn't feed in a while.

_I look at my daughter. My second and youngest daughter, who entered our lives almost seventy years ago. Her playful personality was our biggest weapon. That was her strength. She made life more bearable, yet we couldn't help her when she needed it the most. In all my years of living, I have never felt so useless. I feel like I have let Alice down, but even I can't bring her out of her depression._

I kneel by her bedside. She looks at me and opens her mouth.

"Alice, please you need to hunt. You have not hunted in weeks," I cut off the coming protest.

"Fine," she says. She raises from her bed and walks to her balcony. She opens the window and jumps before taking off into the forest.

I close my eyes in utter defeat. I walk back downstairs. I seat myself in the chair that I occupied before. I place my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"How did it go?" Jasper's quiet voice fills the air. I sigh, thinking about what happened.

"Terrible. The blank face is still on her face…" I cut off but an angry outburst.

"After two decades, she is still like that. I thought Edward is the dramatic one around here!" Rosalie exclaim. Edward made a move to defend his wounded pride.

"Rosalie, you have your mate. Edwards has his. I have mime. We all have one another. Alice doesn't. She has spent 78 years without someone to call hers. Especially after that event with the tracker, James. He brought all of her insecurities to the surface, after she was trying so hard to keep them hidden and buried. So please don't make this seem like it isn't a big deal," I explain, softly.

"Alight Carlisle. I won't next time," Rosalie says in apologize.

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

I run through the forest of Northern Minnesota. I move past trees at speeds that no human eye can follow. The moon hangs above me, glowing in all of its glory. I grinned, racing towards the cliff that isn't far ahead of me. At the edge, I tilt my head and let out a loud howl, which echoed through the night. The animals that could hear it, run for their lives. I turn and race back to my cabin in the woods.

I shift back before opening the front door. The cabin isn't much. A small table in the far left-hand corner. The bed I sleep on in the right-hand corner. The kitchen in the other right-hand corner and the bathroom is the other left-hand corner.

Walking towards my dresser by my bed. Shrugging off my shirt which left me in my sports bar and shorts. I walk towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. I caught my reflection in the mirror. Standing at 5'7", I am not much of a threat, but looks are very deceiving. What maybe easy on the eyes may just be a serpent is disguise. My muscles usual hide under my clothes and they are very tense and firm to the touch. From my eight-pack abs to my tone biceps and everything else in-between.

I shake my head and step into the shower. I wait until the water is just the right temperature before stepping in. I rest my forehead against the wall, thinking how being alone hurts. The constant silence is a reminder of what life was like in the early 1900's. In the 1900's, life was much more simple than it is today. Thinking of my past causes me to remember my best friend and secret crush.

_Mary was her name. Her long, straight hair that always danced to an invisible tune. Her glowing green eyes that sparkled with amusement and mischief. Her long, delicate eyebrows that sloped above her eyes. Every day, we would meet at the forest that surrounded our homes, but one day that changed when she never appeared._

I shake my head to chase away the thoughts. I reach for my shampoo and move to finish my shower. Stepping out the shower, I wrap my towel around my waist. I dry myself off before moving back into the main room of the cabin to get dressed.

Walking to my dresser, I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and paired it up with a dark grey short-sleeved Oxford button-down shirt. I put on my leather belt and jacket. I completed the outfit with the designer sunglasses that lay on my bedside. I open my sock drawer and pull out a pair of plain socks.

I head towards the front door when I hesitate. I debate what footwear will be great with my outfit. My combat boots might work or my black sneakers, then I remember the converse shoes that was given to me on my fourteen birthday.

I return to my dresser and open the last drawer. In there was a box, bit plain. I reach in and pull it out. I place it on my bed and left the lid. Inside, laid a pair of converse shoes.

Written on the right shoe is _I promise to love you forever, _on top of the writing are a pair of pale hands holding an apple. A red ribbon runs around the writing and hands.

Written on the left shoe is _you are my life now_. A red and white flower rests on top of the writing. The same ribbon surrounds the writing and flower just like the first shoe.

I reach inside the box pull out the shoes. I put the shoes on and head for the door. I close the door behind and reach in my pocket to pull out the key to lock the door.

I am hit by two sickening sweet scent.

* * *

_Two hours earlier_

_Harry's POV_

We raise from our seats and gather the few items that we had. Following the passengers that are exiting the plane. I spot a McDonald's restaurant not far from where we are standing. I point it to Daphne and we walk towards it. Grabbing seats near the windows.

"What now?" I ask, curious of what she might say.

"Let's travel."

"Where to and how?"

"The Boundary Waters and we will run."

"Minnesota?"

She raises an eyebrow at me, "My uncle loved American football, because of his constant yelling of the different football teams. It got me curious of the States. So at school during lunchtime, I went to the library and grab all the books that talked about the States. Reading them all, I know the different places of America like the back of my hand," I smile, proud of myself to remember something from my younger years.

"Ok. So when do we want to leave?"

"How about now? I can't stand the combine smell of human food and sweat," I shudder violently.

Daphne laughs, "But you use to sit next to Weasley who eats like a pig ."

"Don't remember me. Any sort of human food is going to make me sick," I state disgusted.

"Sure." She rolls her eyes, sarcasm dripping off her voice. We get up out of seats and exits the airport. The smell of gas and food greeted them at the door. I let out groan, holding my breath.

"Oh god, the smell. It's so disgusting," I start to make plucking noises.

"Come on, you overgrown baby," she grabs my arm and drags me through the city. I continue my antics for bit before I stopped.

"Are we going to take the streets or rooftops?" I ask.

"The rooftops because the smell is overpowering," she wrinkled her nose as we turn into an alley.

I grin and call out, "Race you." I take off to the nearest building and start to climb.

Daphne let out an alarmed shriek and chases me. I jump from building to building. The humans don't even know that we are up here. I felt Daphne catch to me. I grin over at her and increased my speed. She matches it.

The trees, cars, and buildings that are below us, are at incredible speed. I glance down and I could see the smallest crack, the same size of an ant. I look over to Daphne to find her staring at something ahead of us. I look in front of me and my grin grows.

In front of us, is a bridge that connected the islands together. I slow my pace and turn to Daphne who slowed too.

"How do you fancy swimming?"

She glares at me, "I hate lakes."

Daphne hates lakes even since our fourth year when I took part in the Triwizard Tournament that could have killed me.

"At least here, there are no creatures that are trying to kill me," I said.

"Those creatures shouldn't have that chance to kill you to the first time," her glare loses power but turns into a frown. I lean forward to kiss away her frown because I miss her beautiful smile.

But that is when it happened.

Energy erupts from within and swirls out. Nearly causing all the building to bend under the powerful wave. As soon as my lips touched hers, electricity run through our bodies. Our memories collide with such force it almost threw us off our feet. Our raging emotions settle in the depths of our minds. The day we first meet begin surfaced to the front of their minds.

* * *

Flashback 

_As we climb the steps out the dungeon an hour later. I keep thinking about Snape's questions. None of the answers of those question aren't in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_._

'The second point he took off is just plain ridiculous. How could I know that Neville would get the potion wrong?'

_I am yank out of my thoughts when Hermione asks something._

"_What?" _

"_I said, are you going to the Great Hall with us?" Hermione repeats._

"_No. I want to go check something out at the library," I reply._

"_Have you gone mad? That is only something Hermione would do," Ron states, horror overtakes his face and tone._

"_For your information Ronald, I don't spend all my time in the library," she hisses._

"_Damn close," Ron says._

_I made my escape during their bricking and make it to the library. Madam Pince stares at me, thinking I was up to no good with her precious books. Ignoring the old hag, I walks to the Potions section, looking around for a beginning's book on potion making. _Potion Opuscule by Arsenius Jigger _is the first one I see_. _I grab it and move to a table that is in a hidden corner._

_I open to the table of content and search for the index. I skim the back until I hit the W's, looking for wormwood. Finding it on page 350. I turn to that page and start to read what is on the page. _

_The __Draught of Living__Death__ is a very powerful sleeping potion which is brewed in a sixth year's first potion lesson. The Draught of Living Death sending the drinker into a deathlike slumber, similar to suspended animation. _

_Known ingredients:_

_Water_

_Powdered root of asphodel_

_Infusion of Wormwood_

_Valerian root_

_A Sopophorous Bean_

_A Sloth brain_

_For more information on this potion, please select _Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage.

_I place the book on the table and move to look for the suggested book. After a while, I manage to find it but failed to notice that someone else was reaching for it at the same time I was. Once our hands touched, unconsciously that the other is special. Our eyes lock, the same way a piece of metal and a magnet stick together. _

_I broke both our hands and eyes contact, growing uncomfortable with the human touch. That is when I get a first look at the person. Her eyes were blue with hints of gray. Light blonde hair that to the top of her shoulders. Recognizing her from Potions class, Daphne Greengrass. Realizing I am staring, I look away._

"_You can have it. I will come back for it later," I say, quickly._

_I move back to my table when a sweet, musical voice filled reached my ears. _

"_Hey Potter, why don't we share it?" she says. _

_I turn to her, wondering why she a Slytherin who be offering me a Gryffindor something like that. _

"_Why?" I ask. _

"_It's the nice thing to do," she replies._

"_I thought Slytherins don't do nice," I said._

"_I am not a regular Slytherin," she snaps. _

"_Alright. My table isn't far from here," I led her to my hidden table. _

"_I will get my belongings from the table I was using," she retreats back to her table, leaving the book. _

_I move my things out the way so the advance book can fall between us. I grab the book and skim until I find the Draught of Living Death's recipe._

_The following equipment is necessary:_

_Standard size cauldron (presumably pewter)_

_150 beaker_

_50 . Graduated cylinder_

_Standard test tube_

_250 . Measuring cup_

_Stirring rod_

_Dropper _

_I looked up to see Daphne seats herself next to me. I show her the required things. _

"_The thing that we have is a cauldron. Everything else are on older years' supply lists," she said. _

_I turn to the instructions on how to brew the potion and share it with her. _

_Cut up the Sopophorous bean_

_Pour in 250 . Of water and add 5 oz. of African sea salt to the beaker. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker now._

_Leave the water and salt to rest for five minutes._

_Slowly pour all the water into the cauldron._

_With your left hand use the graduated cylinder to get 40 . Of essence of wormwood._

_With your right hand hold the cauldron at a slight angle and pour ten drops (20 .) of essence of wormwood._

_Now with your left hand hold the cauldron at a slightly different angle and pour another ten drops of wormwood essence._

_Chop three Valerian roots into small squared pieces. After cutting place it in a beaker with water. Leave it to settle for five minutes. Your potion should now be resembling a smooth blackcurrant-colored liquid._

_Carefully pour the Sopophorous bean's juice into the cauldron_

_Add seven drops of the reduced liquid from the beaker; make sure there are no traces or fragments of Valerian root._

_Stir the potion ten times clockwise; your potion should now be turning a light shade of lilac._

_With your right hand stir the potion counterclockwise until the potion turns as clear as water; every stir should take about two and a half seconds._

_Slowly put in seven square pieces of Valerian root._

_Stir the potion ten times counterclockwise._

_Add one hundred and fifty . Of powdered root of asphodel._

_Hold the cauldron with your right hand; with your left hand gently stir the potion ten times counterclockwise and eight times clockwise._

_Leave the potion to settle for two and a half minutes._

_Add one small piece of Valerian root._

_Your potion should turn to a pale pink color; the preparation is now complete._

_I look at her and she looks at me._

"_There is no way I could have known that stuff," I state, horror coloring both my voice and face. _

"_I know," she nods her head. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"What was that?" Daphne asks shakily, commenting on what just happen.

"I think that is a soul bond," I reply, still thinking on what happen.

Daphne raises her head off my chest, "How do you know that? Soul bonds are rare."

"Once I found a book called 'The Soul: The Principle of Life' by Antonius Aurelius. It states that soul bonds have been around forever. The test of time has never been able to lose it like history has lost many things. Legend says that soulbonds are the only thing that has beat time," I pause thinking for a second.

I concentrate on all the information I know about soulbonds and pushed it to Daphne. Her eyes widen at the information that entered her mind. It took her less than a second to sort it all out.

'_**I am forever envious of her organized mind,'**_I thought.

'_**I hear that,'**_she sends back.

I laugh, happy at the way she is handling this. Then an idea forms in my mind. Once again, a mischievous grin appears on my face.

'_**Don't you da…' **_

The rest of her thought is not heard because I jump off the building and into the river below pulling along with me.

I move to release her but thought better. I move her to my front and wrapped her arms around my neck.

'_**Hold on,' **_

She tighten her grip and I propel through the dark, murky waters.

'_**See nothing is here,'**_I told her soothingly.

Receiving no reply, I kicked it into overdrive and reached the other side almost immediately. I break the surface pulling Daphne along with me.

"Won't we on a mission?" I tease.

"Shut up!" she yells, walking away but stop because a massive spark explodes inside of us. It caused us to stagger. Instinctively, I reach for her and she does the same. I wrap my arms around her. The pain disappears almost immediately. We wait a bit to make sure the pain has subsided. I loosen my grip on her.

"Sure as hell, don't want to experience that again," I smile.

"Let's just go," she snaps. My eyes widen, surprised by the unexpected response.

_Present _

We arrive at our destination when I spot a cabin. It had a typical exterior and roof. The thing that my attention is a heartbeat. By then, Daphne notices my observations and joins in.

'_**The being inside the cabin is not human,'**_I said.

'_**How do you know that?' **_

'_**One, twelve miles in any direction there is nothing by forest. Two, there is no tracks to tell if a car has driven up here. Three, humans are sociable creatures but there isn't a town in sight. And, the being has spotted us,'**_We both turn back to the being that is looking straight at our hiding place.

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

"_Vampires. What the hell are they doing here?"_ I snarl mentally.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I sneer, clenching my fists. I watch them move from their hiding place.

"We mean no hurt," the male raises his hand in surrender and the female follows.

"How could I trust that?" I yell.

"You could your powers on us," he said. The female looks outraged at his suggestion. A moment later, a look of acceptance appears on her face.

I thought for a moment and decided to do what he said. A smirk grows at the end of my mouth. The one thing I don't notice is plural usage of my powers.

The first thing I do is bring them to their knees and freeze them there. Then I enter their minds, expecting resistance but to my surprise, find nothing. Their shields are gone and out of sight. I view their memories from the beginning of their human lives to the end and the little memories as vampires. I retreat, having proven his statement is right.

"So you are newborns?" I release them, allowing them to rise.

"It looks like that," he answers.

"And you're bonded?" I ask, at those words an explosions of pain resides itself in the depths of my heart. It causes me to lose my composure. Her face flashes before my closed eyes. I flinch at the pain.

"Yes. Are you okay?" he catching my look of pain. He catches my eye and held it for a moment.

"I'm fine," I feel uncomfortable at his look of interest.

He backs off when he senses my discomfort. Then he asks, "Are you going to tell us that you are a Vamwolf?"

_How does he know that? No one should know what I am? _Millions of questions race around my head.

"Who told you?" I growl, crouching down.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry. Things happened that I had to take care of. I will try my hard to update at a good pace. I will say it now but school started up again at the end of August, I will not be able to update at a normal pace. I am an upcoming freshman in High School. My parents expect to Valediction for all four years so it's going to be hard for me. So I will apologize in advance. I'm sorry.


End file.
